A Rock And A Hard Place
by ReneeSpector
Summary: During detention Danny, Sam, Tucker and a few others are sent to the Ghost Zone, the hardest possible place for Danny to keep his secret a secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Second DP story, YES! _confident pose.*_ Alright, so I know a lot of people have done the 'trapped in the Ghost Zone' thing, so I decided to try it too. Also, I'm sorry for not updating on 'Kidnapped' for a while, I kinda got a little bit of writers block, stuck between a rock and a hard place... HELP! I'm being crushed! Kidding! :D So here is, _drum roll* (I can't resist the drum roll, I'm sorry :D) ..._Bob and the macaroni gang, applause... anyone? Eh, here's: ' a Rock and a Hard place' _applause* _Oh, so _now_ ya do it! :P :D**

** A Rock An A Hard Place **

_'oh man, oh man, oh man, not today, not today, not today, come on, get in the stupid thermos already!'_

Danny Phantom flew through the air, chasing after 'the Ghost Zones greatest hunter,' Skulker.

"Why is it always **you** I have to go after before school? I'm always late because of you! Can't you schedule any **other** time to come and attack Amity?"

Skulker paused in the air, striking a 'thinking pose,' crossing his arms and stroking his goatee.

"Why, no, ghost child, I'm-"

A blue light engulfed the hunter, sucking him into a thermos like contraption, 'the Fenton Thermos' as more commonly known.

"Ha! Suckerrrr!"

Danny laughed, holding up the thermos proudly, then promptly shaking it.

"That's revenge for all the times you made me late for school, now I can still make it-"

_RRIIIIINNNGGGG!_

"-Or not. You're **sooo **getting it next time, Skulker."

Danny shook the thermos one last time then pocketed it, flying towards the school. He ducked behind some bushes, keeping a careful eye on the Caspar students, making sure none were near enough to see him, once he was satisfied, he let the cool, white rings separate, starting at his waist then splitting, one up, one down, changing him into Danny Fenton, halfa extraordinaire.

The boy checked one last time to make sure no one was anywhere near him and popped out of the bushes like nothing had happened, whistling to ensure safety.

Danny walked inside the 'great' building, it might not have been the best school in America but like it or not it was** his** school.

_'ugh.'_

Danny stopped in front of his locker, inserting the combination and flipping open the metal door, he grabbed his homework books from his bag, shoving them inside the claustrophobic space, then quickly grabbed his class books, stuffing them inside his small book-bag.

"Hey, Fentonia, how ya doin' today-"

Danny smiled hearing his 'since kindergarten' bully, today he wasn't going to give in.

"Very good actually, Dash, thanks for-"

"It was a rhetorical question, Fenturd, and I suggest you keep your mouth shut if you wanna survive today,"

Dash picked Danny up by his collar, winding back his fist.

"Not that you will anyway."

The bully let loose his fist, hitting Danny square in the jaw sending the younger boy flying from his grasp. He slammed against the lockers, berating himself for not blocking the punch or at least dodging.

_'Oh, come on, Fenton, you never do anyway, plus, he does this everyday, for Pete's sake!"_

_ '(You could do something if you wanted too.)'_

Inner voice? Since when? Oh well, it was annoying.

_ 'Shut up.'_

Danny stood up, pretend stumbling just so the bully would think he'd had enough, ugh, that's two groans for today, usually it would have at least been four by now, the days were getting better!

Dash sauntered over to the small boy, leaning down and pushing his finger against Danny's chest, pushing slightly as if expecting him to fall over, right, like he'd ever do **that**. Dash looked confused, now **that** was comical.

"Grr..."

Dash growled, wait, growled! Oh shoot, what was he gonna do now? Pfff.

The quarterback wound back his fist again, another punch? Very original.

\

_'Alright, that's it, no more!'_

Dash leaned forward, letting his punch go wildly into Danny's stomach... that wasn't there?

"Huh? Hey, where's Fenton?"

The older boy looked around, grumbling to himself, he wasn't aware of Danny perching on top of the lockers, staring down at him with a wicked smile on his face.

_ 'Let the games begin.'_

Danny threw himself off the lockers headfirst, at the last second turning and extending his leg, everything seemed to go in slo-mo, Danny's head-butt turning into a flying kick, Dash turning around with a surprised expression on his face, the crowd of students gasping and Mr. Lancer stepping out of his room to see what the commotion was.

Suddenly, everything snapped into fast forward, Danny rammed his foot into Dash's face, the crowd screamed, and Lancer tore through the group.

_'Oh, shoot, I didn't mean to hit him in the face! This days just getting better and better, now isn't it.'_

Danny stared, shocked, at Dash who seemed to be developing a **very **bad black eye. The students surrounding the three stared at Danny with his same expression, wondering where the little geek had gotten the guts to hit, no, **kick **Dash Baxter in the face.

"Mr. Fenton! Detention, you too Mr. Baxter, meet me after school, the rest of you, off to your classes, the bell rings in less than a minute!"

In only a few seconds, the hallway was empty except for three people.

"Dash, you may go to class,"

Dash sent a glare at Danny, quickly turning away to go to whatever class he had, and Danny tried to sneak off down the opposite hallway.

"Daniel Fenton."

The halfa stopped in his tracks, sighing and turning around to face his teacher.

"What is going **on**, Daniel? First, you're late to almost all of your classes, Second, you rarely turn in homework, and now this? You must be joking, Mr. Fenton."

Danny looked away from his teacher, not knowing what to say, so he just stared at the tiled floor, noting the small details he never really did notice before.

"Mr. Fenton, I'm afraid I'll have to call in your parents on this matter-"

Danny instantly jerked his head up, looking into his teachers eyes.

"What! Nonononono, no need to do that Mr.-"

"I'm sorry, Daniel, but I-"

"Please, Mr. Lancer-"

"Enough! You will listen to me Daniel, now hear this, I am calling your parents in and that. Is. Final!"

Danny stared at his teacher, shocked by his sudden out burst, but the boy just nodded slowly and picked up his bag, walking off down the hall. Ooh, today was gonna be fun.

**Sarcasm! :D Nothin' much else to say except, and I don't mean to push you, REVIEW! _clears throat* nervous laugh.*_ :P :D Updates will be soon! And I'll try to get an update on Kidnapped too. :D**


	2. Foodfight and a Secret Room

**Second Chapter! :D 5 reviews too, thanks everybody! Infinity :D... alright, on to the specifics: Thank you tooo-**

**DannySamLover20-(****Thank you so much for the review, and this thang is goin' on till it's done, :D)**

**Easternbluebird-(****Thanks! Confidence boosts for this story, yes! Okay, I'll try to make this story as original as possible but don't blame me if it doesn't work out, :P :D)**

**Codiak-(****Oh yeah! I. Agree. :D)**

**stormygirl335-(****Thanks :D and I made Danny's conscience have no )'s, his inner voice, kinda like the conscience in fact practically the same thing, had a bit of Danny's dark, rebel side in it, basically, his conscience, his overall thoughts, are his 'good' side and the side that shows the most in his mind, heart, soul, etc. Wow, I hope that wasn't too sciencey for ya, sorry, my logical side just ****_had _ to come out, :P :D)**

**CatchingWind-(****Sarcasm rocks, it's what brightens your day, just not the person's your talking too, unless it's the good kind of sarcasm... eh, I'm rambling, thanks for the review! :D)**

**Disclaimer: (I forgot to do one of these in the first chapter, oops) I don't own Danny Phantom, of course if I did then there would be a whole lot more episodes and seasons, aah, dreams...**

** A Rock And A Hard Place**

The day had gone on exactly as Danny thought it would-horrible.

First of all, Ember had made him late for his first class **and** gave him a **huge** cut on his chest, so he'd had to fly home as fast as he could to bandage himself up and get a new shirt, this made him about fifteen minutes late. One one-hour detention, at least Mr. Cudgel had been merciful today.

Second period, Box Ghost attacked the class, so while everyone was screaming and yelling and carrying on, **he** had landed the hardest punch he could (in human form) on the wimpy ghost and locked the guy in the thermos before he could say** 'BEWARE.' **Well, one good thing did come out of that, the class was canceled while the Guys in White investigated the class room for any 'ghostly remains,' so that part of the day was okay, except one of them had come a little too close to Danny and-Mavericks, was it?- anyway, his ectoplasm scanner had gone way off the charts as soon as he got near Danny, luckily, the guy had thought it was a malfunction,_ whew._

Third period, fourth period, fifth period went on almost just like the first,except for the fourth period, he was only in class for two minutes, one hour added to his detention, so that all added up too... one, two, three, four classes two with a one hour detention, the rest with thirty minutes added, ugh, three hours of torture, why, just why?

Now was lunch, the most freedom they got before the end of the day, ooh, today was Friday too, hopefully, he would have the weekend to himself, maybe go to the boardwalk fair with his friends, get hyped up on cotton candy (or any type of candy he could find) and caffeine against his parents and his friends wishes and go wild. Then they would have a 'calm' (horror) movie night at Sam's-

_'huh.'_

A familiar cool sensation made its way through his body, coming out his mouth in the form of a blue/white whisp.

_'Aw, come on!"_

"Ugh,"

Danny groaned, casting quick glances at his two friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, sending a silent message, _ghost sense._

His friends nodded, Tucker, as usual, stuffing as much food in his mouth as he could before getting up with Sam to sneak out of the cafeteria, since it was lunch, they could help him with the ghost, any other time before the end of the day, he would force them to stay behind.

Danny stood up, walking over to the popular table and tapped on Dash Baxter shoulder.

"Hey, Dash-"

The bully instantly stood up, grabbing his plate of food and stuffing it in Danny's face.

_'Here we go."_

"FOOD FIGHT!"

Danny did his best Dash impression just as the quarter back opened his mouth, he ran down the small aisles between the lunch tables, dodging any food that happened to come his way.

_'So close...'_

He burst through the double doors, grabbing his friends arms as he ran down the hallway.

"Danny, dude, what did you do?"

Tucker asked, and he called Danny clueless. The halfa sent the techno geek a critical look, showing him the food that covered his face.

"Oh-"

"Come on, we gotta get that ghost!"

Danny ran faster as he heard the metallic squeak of door hinges.

"FENTON!"

_'Uh-oh, I'm gonna hear about this later. Or maybe now, oh boy."_

Danny winced, pouring on the speed, now heavy footsteps rang through the halls, Dash was after them.

_'Alright, gotta lose this guy.'_

The ghost boy took a sharp left, almost tossing his two friends straight into the lockers, they were lucky he had a strong grip.

_'Closet, empty classroom, girls bathroom. Anything!'_

The janitors closet came into view. He threw open the door, shoving is friends inside then squeezing himself in too.

"Danny-"

"Ssh!"

The trio heard footsteps and heavy breathing outside the closet, getting closer and closer...

"FENTON! Where are you? You got me a detention, you hear? You're gonna pay!"

Danny snickered at that, ha, he'd gotten Dash a deten- aw man, come on, he just couldn't get a break today, could he? If Dash didn't get him now, he would sooo get him in detention.

The steps were a lot closer now, possibly in front of the closet itself.

"FEN- huh?"

_'oh, shoot.'_

"Heh, heh, Fenton, I know you're in there..."

Dash said in a sing song voice, the steps were literally in front of the closet now, the handle was turning and the door opening-

"What the-?"

Nobody was in the closet. The football star walked inside the small room, looking around to make sure the younger boy wasn't just propped up on one of the shelves, in truth, he was right in front of Danny, the halfa was holding his breath, keeping his arms spread protectively in front of Sam and Tucker, just in case.

The predator and the prey were now face to face, Dash's squinted eyes practically looking straight into Danny's wide-open ones.

"Hmm, must be somewhere else."

Dash walked out of the closet, closing the door behind him. The trio let out deep breaths and Danny put his arms down, gaining back visibility.

"Oh. My- that was really close, dude, good thing you're a last minute thinker, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"Alright, guys, we have to go get that ghost now, who knows how much damage it's caused?"

Sam said rationally, already opening the closets door and peering out, looking for any sign of Dash being near.

"Coast is clear, lets go."

The three ran out of the room, sprinting down the hallways of the school.

_'Please be the Box Ghost, Please be the Box Ghost. Then again, if it's the Box Ghost,he's gonna die-again.'_

"Alright, just around this corner should be the-"

They all skidded to a stop, in front of the entrance/exit were Dash, Kwan, and a whole lot more football players, all of them were grinning devilishly.

"Oh, shoot."

Danny said just as the players started running for them, the trio turned around, Danny grabbed Sam and Tuckers arms again, tapping into his ghost powers for a little more speed.

They skid down the halls, running into more than just one ambush, there were jocks around every corner, eventually, they had no where else to go, caught in the middle of a hallway with jocks quickly closing in on all sides.

"Dude! I'm too young to die, also, Sharlene couldn't take it!"

Tucker shouted, pulling out his beloved PDA. Danny threw his arms out in front of his friends, herding them against the lockers, a confident look on his face.

"So we finally got ya, Fentonia. I got to say, you were pretty hard to get, but who cares, you and your friends are gonna get it!"

Dash cracked his knuckles, slowly walking toward the trio.

"You aren't getting anywhere **near** Sam and Tuck, Dash, you can beat me up, but you're not going to touch a hair on their heads."

Danny ushered his friends behind him more, still holding his arms out protectively.

"Danny, what are you doing, you can't-"

"Yeah, I can, Sam, or did you forget?"

"But it's a secret-"

"I know, I'll just lie or something, say I took up fighting school, tae kwon doe, karate, something like that."

"Okay..."

Just then, something grabbed Danny from behind, pulling him through the lockers, at the last second, he grabbed Tucker and Sam, pulling them through with him.

"Ahh- oof!"

Danny landed hard on the ground, his two friends landing beside him, both groaning about the not-at-all-soft landing.

"Hello, Daniel."

Danny froze, looking up slowly.

"Vlad."

The ghost boy spat the the name through clenched teeth.

"Bully troubles, yes? Ah, I remember them well, now let's-"

"I'm not gonna be your son, Vlad, I think we've already established that."

"Yes, I know, but who said this was about you being my son? Can't an old man like me save a young person like you from brutes looking to harm you?"

"Uh-"

"Speechless, yes? I've decided to try doing..._ good_ things for a day, see how it feels, can't you trust me, Daniel?"

"No, I can't. I also don't believe your little comment about being good for a day."

Vlad sighed, a sad look on his face, but that quickly morphed into an evil smile as he looked back up at Danny.

"Hmm, you're right, not even I believed myself, and I was the one saying it."

Plasmius jumped into the air, shooting ectoplasm at Danny, who dodged, quickly changing into Danny Phantom and jumping into the air after Plasmius. They were in an empty classroom, a dusty one at that, it looked like it hadn't been used in years.

Phantom shot his green ectoplasm at his arch-enemy, the grown man dodged each except for one that hit him straight in the chest, knocking him from the air.

"You're getting better, Daniel, but I could still teach you so much more-"

"Forget it, Plasmius!"

Danny shouted, throwing multiple ecto-blasts at the more experienced halfa, flying behind the man while he was distracted.

Quickly, Danny launched himself forward, kicking Vlad in the back, forcing the man down from flying.

"Thermos!"

Danny shouted, hopping off of his enemy just as Sam aimed the device at the fallen ghost, she pressed the green button, forcing the man inside, then capping it.

"Hey, look at that, we finally got Vlad in a thermos!"

Tucker shouted, grabbing the thing out of the goths hands.

"Give it back Tucker, I have to put it away,"

The techno-geek grudgingly gave it back, but not before hitting the metal cylinder against the wall a few times. Hard, of course.

"My turn."

Sam said, a mischievous smile spread on her face. She wound it back like a baseball bat, then let it go against the wall as hard as she could.

"Guys, guys, we gotta put him away now, I don't feel like cleaning **his** barf out of the thermos."

"Oh, come on, Danny, you know you wanna..."

Sam sang, handing the halfa the thermos.

"Well... Okay."

Danny flew down fast, holding the thermos above his head, and just before landing, threw it down against the dusty tiled floor.

"Well, that was satisfying."

Danny threw the thermos in his bag, letting the two halos of light turn him back into Danny Fenton.

The ground shook suddenly, knocking Sam and Danny down while Tucker held up against the wall. Finally, the shaking stopped.

"What in the world was that!"

Tucker asked, looking down at his friends, shocked, but a sly smile overtook his face at the sight he saw.

Danny and Sam were hugging each other on the ground, both shocked by the sudden movement of the ground.

"Lovebirds..."

Tucker coughed, smiling, into his hand. His two friends blushed.

"WE ARE **NOT** LOVEBIRDS!"

They shouted, quickly separating from each other and stalking towards Tucker, who was cowering in fear of his two friends.

The room started to shake again, more violently this time, causing all three to fall down and bounce around the room.

"We-e ha-ave t-to g-get out-t o-of h-here!"

Danny shouted to his friends, already trying to make his make to the door on the other side of the room.

"I-i ag-gree, co-ome on-n T-tucker-r!"

"I-i'm B-bouncin-n' o-over t-there a-as fast-t as-s I can-n!"

"V-very f-funny-y, h-hurry up-p!"

Finally all three were at the door, the room still shook, even worse than when it had started a few seconds before.

The three pulled on the door, but it wouldn't open, not even with Danny's ghost strength.

"Uh, g-g-guy's, I-I t-t-think i-it-t's a-a p-p-push-sh d-door!"

The two boys shared a critical look, then started pushing on the door, the thing still wouldn't give!

"C-c-com-me o-on-n!"

Danny yelled, pushing on the door with all the strength he could possibly get in human form, Sam and Tucker pushed harder too, throwing all their weight into the door, finally it swung open.

The trio fell forward as soon as the door opened, falling in a pile of plaster and splintered wood.

_'Whoa, the room was blocked? Why?"_

Danny picked up a huge piece of the splintered wood, throwing it aside and standing up, pushing plaster and planks of his back. Tucker and Sam followed suit, pushing the wood and plaster out of the way as they stepped through the wreckage, only to stop once they looked up.

The hallway was filled with gaping students, all of them silent and staring at them or the mess, some were even staring at the supposedly 'secret room' they had found.

"What in The Mysterious Benedict Society  is-"

Mr. Lancer stopped in front of the three students, taking in their appearances, the plaster, and wood planks, the open door...

"What happened?"

He asked quietly, shocked by every thing he saw. Danny opened his mouth, only to shut it when the overweight teacher put up a hand.

"Mr. Fenton, Mr. Foley, and Ms. Manson, you may go to the nurses office."

Tucker froze, his face pale.

"But-"

"Now."

Danny moved to walk out of the wreckage, but as soon as he did, a small crack resounded through the halls.

_'Holy... I think I dislocated my shoulder!'_

The halfa grabbed his shoulder, moving it slightly, only to wince n pain as he did, Next, to every ones utter horror, he grasped his shoulder, pushing it back into place.

"Gah!"

Danny yelled at the pain, he knew what everyone was thinking.

_'What the ****' _

He walked out of the mess, ignoring the murmurs and possible rumors being spread as he walked to the nurses office, Sam and Tucker by his side.

No one noticed the slight green glow that shown out of the 'new room.'

**This fic's rated K+ so I can't say the H word or anything. So... How's this for original? I bet you all know what that green is! I'm sorry if I'm making some of you impatient by not cutting to the chase and getting them in the Ghost Zone already, don't worry, in the next chapter, I solemnly promise. Once again, and I quote, REVIEW! And again, no rush, you doon't have to if you don't want to, but it would be nice if you did, just saying. :P :D The fight scene between Danny and Vlad was short, but I've never been that good at that stuff :( :P :D **


	3. Into The Ghost Zone

**This is... The next chapterrrrr! Okay, I don't really have a lot to to say in this department, soooo: I would like to heartily thank...**

**CashAsh13-****(Yeah, don't you just love those Danny-beats-up-Dash fics, ****_sigh*_ lol. Thanks for the review! :D)**

**nycorall-****(Here's the update :D thanks for the reviews! I hope you like the rest of it :D)**

**ThePurpleSuperCow-****(Glad you like the fic, thanks for the review! :D)**

**Codiak-****(I dunno what emotion that was supposed to trigger, but yeah, now that I think about it, it is kinda funny:P. Thanks for the review! :D)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom _sob*_**

**Hey, everyone, I'm back :D. I'm sorry about taking, like, FOREVER to update, my computer broke, for maybe about a month, or more, I dunno, so, I'm gonna update Kidnapped soon as well, again, I'm really sorry about this.**

* * *

><p><strong> <span>A Rock And A Hard Place<span>**

_'the nurses office, pegged : Tuckers nightmare, much to mine and Sam's amusement.'_

Danny glanced at his white-faced friend, the boy was shaking so badly, the halfa was surprised the school, wasn't shaking with him.

"Hello, children. I'm nurse Jefferies, how may I help you?" An old lady had come into the room, wearing casual nurses clothes, the smock, the hat... okay, maybe not casual, but surely they were... at some point...

"Eep!" Tucker whimpered, he jumped slightly at the sight of the women, pushing himself behind Danny.

"Tuck, really? Everyday you help me fight ghosts, and you're afraid of a harmless old lady in a nurse costume from the 1800's?" Danny whispered over his shoulder.

"Yes." Tucker answered plainly in a quiet voice.

"Well, Mrs. Jefferies, we were sent here by Mr. Lancer after a bit of an... accident..." Sam started, trailing off.

"What sort of accident, dearie?"

"Well, it involved a wall... sort of, caving in..." She trailed off again, noticing the nurses horrified expression.

"Oh, my... well, let's check you three out then..." The nurse slowly walked over, shock still clear on her face, As she went over to Sam, Danny shifted uncomfortably, his shoulder hurt like heck! No doubt the nurse would call the hospital...

Danny's face turned white. The hospital! Oh, no, he couldn't be there! They'd probably find out his secret! Then they'd tell his parents...

_'crap...'_

The lady was now trying to check out Tucker, but the boy kept crawling away from her, Sam was now across the room in one of the guest chairs, laughing at the techno-geeks 'manliness.'

_'She has a pretty laugh...'_

Danny thought, staring at the girl before shaking his head.

_'what in the world-'_

His thoughts were interrupted by the nurse walking over to him, she had given up on Tucker.

"Alright now, dearie, is there anything wrong? Did you get hurt at all?"

"No, ma'am, I'm perfectly fine, really, I am. Oh, wait look at the time we've been her ** that long**, we have detention, you know, we have to get going, ha, ha... Bye!"

During the exchange Danny had grabbed both Sam and Tucker, shoving them out the door, all the while staring at the nurses confused face.

"That was close." Danny said, letting out a breath of relief.

"Yeah-wait! What was close? I mean, I'm glad you got me-us, out of there, but what's goin' on?" Tucker asked, flinching under Sam's glare.

"Well, you know how I dislocated my shoulder?" Sam and Tucker nodded. "Well, if the nurse had found out, she would've sent me to the hospital. The doctors probably would find out my secret, and, well, you know the rest."

Danny explained, watching his friends faces go from confused to understanding, of course, Tucker took a little longer, but, hey, who's paying attention to that?

The trio walked toward the detention room slowly, savoring their last moments of freedom. As soon as they opened the door, horrified looks came over their faces.

Dash, Paulina, Star, Kwan... oh, man, they were all there, smirking evilly at the three as they stepped into the room. There were a few other students too, Valerie, Mikey and another nerdy boy whos name they just couldn't remember... Arnold, maybe, no... NK2 (Nerdy Kid 2) that's what they would call him, there were a few others too, anyway.

Mr. Lancer sat at the front of the room, he looked surprised to see Danny, with the whole dislocated shoulder thing, he'd expected the boy to be on his way to the hospital.

"Mr. Foley, Ms. Manson, and... Mr. Fenton, please take a seat."

Danny could feel the over-weight teachers eyes on his back as he walked to the back of the room and sat down.

"By the way, guys, I forgot to ask, how did you get detention?" Danny asked, turning toward Sam.

"Tucker blew up the lab, **again**-"

"Hey, I resent that-"

"Well you did-"

"Guys! Guys, okay. Sam, if Tuck blew up the lab, how did you get detention?" Danny smiled at the look of disbelief on the techno geeks face, the goth rolled her eyes.

"I was his partner, so of course they blamed some of it on me." She stated matter-of-factley.

"How did-" Danny was cut off by someone tapping his shoulder.

"Read it and pass it on." The guy whispered, passing him a note, then instantly sitting back in his seat.

_'when I say go, everyone run out of the classroom, we're going to that new room.-Dash.'_

Danny finished reading, then handed it to his friends, Tucker passed it too the boy in front of him, telling him to read it then pass it, then sitting back in his chair.

_'1, 2, 3, 4...'_

The halfa counted the seconds in his head. Just as he counted _14_, Dash stood up, screaming '**GO**!'

Danny stood up with everyone else in the room, grabbing Sam and Tucker then rushing toward the door and out into the hallway. The trio followed the deluge of students toward the room they had unearthed not long before.

As soon as they reached the hole in the wall, everyone stopped, staring into the dark, dusty room.

"Let's go!"

Dash shouted, walking into the room, the detention students followed, one by one, all 14 of them.

"Whoa..."

Sounds of wonder and surprise echoed through the room, the place was huge, the three friends hadn't noticed it before, but the space was incredible.

A huge blackboard was placed in the center of the wall on the far side of the room, desks were stacked in the corner.

_'How did that happen?'_

Danny thought, the last time he, Sam, and Tucker had been in the room, they had been violently thrown around by some sort of earthquake, at least that's what he thought it was.

_'But then again, the shaking didn't bother the rest of the school... what the heck was it then?'_

While he was pondering, he didn't notice the overweight teacher that was Mr. Lancer run into the used-to-be-abandoned space.

"All of you, Get back to the detention room, immediately!"

Did he really think they were going to leave just like that? He really needed to learn more about teenagers, honestly.

"Sorry, Mr. L, no can do."Dash said obnoxiously, not sparing a second glance at the red-faced teacher.

"YOU-!"

"Excuse me, , what's going on here?"

Danny paled at the voice that interrupted his teacher. He turned around, hoping it wasn't who he thought it was... oh, no, his parents were here!

He dove to the ground, squirming behind the piles of desks.

_'Ew, it's so dusty and cobwebby... that's not even a word!'_

The halfa grimaced, but stopped as he examined his hiding spot.

_'It's still dusty, the webs are still attached to the wall, they're not ripped at all, well, they weren't anyway, but what in the-'_

"Gah!" Danny shouted as he was pulled from his hiding place by huge hands

_'Dad, oh, no...I'm a goner.'_

"Found him, Mads. He was hiding behind the chairs." He heard his dad say, then the clicking of heels and sniggering of his classmates, oh, the humiliation.

"Daniel James Fenton! First we hear you beat up a student, then this! I-"

"Excuse me, Mrs. Fenton, may I talk to you for a minute, it's about Daniel... again." He added rather blandly, with a blank look on his face, Maddie gave Danny one last glare before walking into the hall with Mr. Lancer.

_'Oh, no, he's gonna tell her about-'_

"My poor baby!" Maddie ran into the classroom and over to Danny, inspecting him from every angle after making Jack put him down.

_'More humiliation.'_

Danny, glanced around the room, everyone but Sam and Tucker were laughing as quietly as they could.

_'This day couldn't get any worse.'_

Suddenly the room started shaking again, everyone was thrown of their feet and into the far wall.

_'Great, I jinxed my-'_

The room started shaking harder, rattling Danny's insides and making him see stars (literal stars, not Star's.)

A green mist made it's way into the room, coming from nowhere it seemed. The mist started swirling, making a sort of green vortex on the floor.

_'G-g-ghost-t-t... P-p-port-t-tal-l!'_

Danny gasped, 1. actual Ghost Portal! 2. even his thoughts were mixed up, darn... 3. Ghost Portals never formed like this, they usually just appeared and disappeared as they pleased, like some sort of living thing, they were wherever they wanted, whenever they wanted, they were just feral.

An evil laugh echoed through the room, reaching everyone's ears, making most of them cower in fear, specifically, the a-list, and Mr. Lancer, and who can forget the nerds.

_'Plasmius'_

Danny grit his teeth, or tried too, with all the shaking in the room, it was sort of hard to do anything, except shake, of course.

Plasmius appeared in the room, right next to the forming portal, floating in the air so he wouldn't be affected by the 'earthquake.'

"Hello, everyone. _Daniel_," Vlad stared hardly at Danny as he said the boys name, every head turned to Danny, sort of, again, the room was shaking.

_'O-oh, g-great-t-t, wh-what d-does-s-s _**_he_**_ w-want-t? O-oh, r-right-t-t, me-e, and Mom-m, Dad-d-d d-dead-d-d, a-and Jazz-z-z- huh-uh, I have-ve no-o id-dea what-t-t he-e wan-t-ts t-to d-do with-th Jazz-z...'_

Danny's thoughts were interrupted by Vlad addressing his mother.

"Why, Maddie, how are you?" All he got was a glare and something completely unintelligible. Vlad started to come towards her.

"Oh, Maddie, don't be-"

"Y-you St-tay-y aw-way from **her**!" Danny shouted, everyone turned to him best they could, shocked.

"Now, now Daniel, calm down, I wasn't going to do anything." Vlad turned to Danny, picking him up by his shirt collar, a collective, shaky gasp went around the room as Danny glared straight into the eyes of the man.

"In fact, I think you know what I really came to do." Vlad smirked, throwing Danny against the wall, then straight into the portal.

."**DANNY**!" Maddie, Sam, and Tucker screamed bloody murder, watching helplessly as the boy was thrown into the green, swirling vortex.

"Oh, don't worry about Daniel, you'll all be joining him soon." Vlad laughed maniacally gesturing forward with his hand, the portal seemed to inch slowly near the group, and the shaking of the room prevented everyone from trying to get away, they were trapped.

"Have a great time in the Ghost Zone." Vlad disappeared in a pink cloud, pulling his cape across, like Dracula did before turning into a bat.

"AHHH!" Screams echoed through the room as the vortex came closer and closer. Finally it reached its mark, pulling in the people in front, specifically the grown ups , then the students, until finally no-one was left in the room except for the portal, which slowly melted into the ground as it finished its job.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, everyone :D! Sorry if my styles a little stiff, I'll try to loosen it up, just haven't typed this up in a while. I'm having a little trouble with Kidnapped, but I'll update it soon, so don't worry, I'm going to try to update this again as soon a possible,ASAP, cya :D!<strong>


	4. First Night

**Hey :D! How's everybody doing? Fourth chapter here, and I'm stuck on Kidnapped, yeah... **

**Thanks too:**

**Dark Neko 4000-****( Sorry, but I can't tell you, it's a secret :) :P Thanks for the review :D)**

**DannySamLover20-****(Don't worry, I'm gonna keep going till the very end ;) thanks for the reviews :D)**

**FreeTOBeMe1311-****(My stories cool! ****_Eyes shine*_ wwwwooooowwww... and Vlad is a pretty cool fruitloop, as long as he's a fruitloop that is ;) thanks for the reviews :D)**

**sonshine4ever-****(Bloody Murder ****_evil laugh*_, kidding :D. I have to agree it usually is Vlad's fault. Yeah, these story's are pretty cliché, but I agree, they're awsome ;) Thanks for the review! :D)**

**Nycorall-****(Sorry :P, I've been getting a lot of those lately too, (Message to all: Update all cliffie stories... please :D good... manners... burning...) thanks for the review :D)**

**KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913****-(Here's the update you asked for and another one's following ASAP, thanks for the review :D)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom (curse the television networking system D:) there would be sssssssoooooooooo many more episodes if I did.**

**Once, someone told me they were making one of these just like I am and to make it original as possible, how original is this for you, huh? Thanks for the advice, EasternBluebird. :D**

** A Rock And A Hard Place**

_'Oh, man, what happened?'_

Danny groaned as he pushed himself up on his fore-arms, reaching up one hand to run over his face, rubbing the 'sleep' out of his eyes.

_'Anyone get the license plate number of that ecto-blast that hit me?'_

He hauled himself into a crouching position, looking around with bleary eyes, trying to figure out where he was, and searching his memory for tips.

_'Note... ditched detention... earthquake... portal... Vlad... WAIT! __**PORTAL,**__**VLAD**__?'_

Everything came rushing back to him like a ton of bricks, he remembered the portal appearing practically out of thin air, being shoved into it by Vlad, then everything went black. What happened to his classmates? Sam and Tucker, Mr. Lancer, his parents...

Danny rubbed his eyes a bit more, trying to regain his sense of sight. The first thing he saw were all of his... acquaintances, lying on the ground only a few feet away, all looking like they'd dropped from the sky, which was probably what happened, with the portal being on the floor and all.

_'Oh, my... CRAP!'_

The halfa ran to his friends and parents sides, first checking their pulses, making sure they were alive.

_Thump... Thump... Thump..._

The boy breathed a sigh of relief, feeling the steady beat under his fingers. Moving on to the others, grabbing their wrists and pressing his thumb gently on the correct place, and waiting until he was sure their heart was beating regularly.

Only then did he look up.

**…...**

Green. Purple. Gray. That's all he saw, he knew he was in the Ghost Zone, but this was one place he knew he'd definitely never been to before.

Everything was... orderly, all the purple doors were in rows, a sort of steel- colored walkway made sort of a hallway between all of the doors, same went for the ceiling, the only difference being the glowing-green chandeliers suspended just over his head.

Each of the doors had a number on them, 1, 2, 3, 4... all the way to 14.

_'Weird, that's exactly how many of us there are...'_

"Hello!" Danny jumped, eyes glowing green as he turned around to face his offender... a chubby little ghost/man wearing coveralls and a white T-shirt underneath, his legs were morphed into a small scraggly tail, a farm hat was balanced on his head. What the heck?

"Who're you?" Danny asked, his irises still glowing a strong green, hands balled into fists.

"I'm the owner of this here inn, Duncan D. Dweitler at your service. I give a place to stay to anyone who needs it, and judging by the looks o' you and your friends, I'd say you need it, I'll go get some room keys for y'all, getcha' set up for the night."

"Uh... okay?" the ghost boy said questionably, the green in his eyes fading back to their 'normal' baby blue. The inn-owner smiled, disappearing in a small puff of green. Again. What the heck?

_'Very uncharacteristic, an old farmhand working an inn,'_

Danny glanced at the chandeliers and the golden-numbered doors again.

_'a very expensive looking inn at that, what is it, based off the Ritz __**hotel**__?'_

"I gotcha' room keys all right here. You, boy, are in number 1, your friends can have any random room, seeing as they're already asleep, ya'know, ha, ha!"

The old farmer kept laughing, even as he sank through the floor, his howls of laughter getting farther and farther away.

_'Weird...'_

Danny look back at his friends, family, and the others, he sighed.

_'Better get hem in their rooms, I don't entirely trust this place, but I bet anyone would say they'd rather sleep in a ritzy room rather than a cold, hard, Ghost Zone sidewalk.'_

With that, he unlocked the doors to the suites, carrying each of his compatriots into the separate rooms, laying them down down in the queen-sized beds before putting their keys on the small side tables, talk about extremely awkward.

_'I'm officially scarred for life,'_

Danny thought as he carried his teacher into room number 10, the snoring mans drool falling onto the floor. The halfa placed him on the bed, turning and placing the keys on the night stand, he began walking out of the room, but not before he caught his teacher place his thumb in his mouth and curl into a ball.

_'Oh, my gosh... he's worse than Dad!'_

he thought as closed the door behind him. The rest of the carrying and dropping off went pretty smoothly, of course his Dad could spare to lose a few pounds, super strength sure came in handy, sometimes.

Finally, the boy stepped foot in his own room, closing the door behind him and yawning, throwing his room key down on the side table and climbing into the surprisingly soft bed. Just as he was about to go to sleep, the reasonable side of his mind (that really needed better timing) came into existence.

_**Don't go to sleep! You need to patrol, make sure nothing happens to the others over night.**_

___But I'm really tired! They're not the only ones who need sleep, you know!_

_**You got plenty of it on the 'cold, hard Ghost Zone sidewalk.' Now up and at em', tiger, gotta stay strong and alert-**_

___How can I be strong and alert when I'm tired and practically boneless?_

_**...Ask for a Coca Cola ™ or something, or two or three, get on a sugar high like that last time.'**_

___I'm not doing that again! First of all, I fell right sleep after that, and I got a __**huge**__ headache._

_**Poor baby... you need some ice or a BACKBONE!**_

___No thanks, just some sleep, please._

_**Ugh... I give up.**_

__Danny smiled triumphantly, letting himself sink slowly into the vast oceans of sleep.

_Danny woke up, still feeling groggy, but of course, who wouldn't after just regaining consciousness._

_ He walked across the room to the small bathroom, grabbing a complementary cup off the small, glass shelf and filling it with water, about to take a sip-_

_**Thump**_

_ A loud noise interrupted him, forcing him to put down the cup, curiosity overtaking him._

_**Thump**_

___There it was again! Danny stepped out into the dark hallway, the large chandeliers were 'off' now, their glowing green hue gone._

_**Thump**_

___It sounded like it came from number 2's room, the room right across from his. Sam's room._

_**Thump**_

___He tried walking toward it, but the purple door only seemed to get further away. Danny broke into a run, determined to find out what in the world was happening to Sam._

_**Thump**_

_ The door finally seemed to be getting closer, he reached out a hand, grabbing the door handle._

_** THUMP**_

_ He turned the knob, finding it unlocked._

_**THUMP**_

___He pushed the door open._

_**THUMP**_

___AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Danny woke up in a cold sweat, breathing hard, his pillows and blankets were tossed around on the bed carelessly.

_**Now do you see reason?**_

__Danny frowned at the small voice that, just now, made itself known.

_You..._

_**Yes, me, glad to see we've got that covered. Now, as I was saying earlier-**_

___YOU JERK! You woke me up, didn't you? I-_

_**Yes, I did wake you up, and with a horrible nightmare no less. Now do you see what can happen when you're not protecting them, they can be-**_

___Yeah, I know what can happen, but I'm positive that won't happen anytime soon while we're here, besides, I know __**most**__ of them can take care of themselves...sort of. Ugh, look, I know you're-_

_**Okay, one, most of them, huh, make that, like, two of them, one our mother, two Sam, other than that, there's really nothing else. And two, I'm **__**you**__**, buddy-boy. I'm just the side of you that ACTUALLY CARES ABOUT-**_

___Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it. I know __**I'm**__, or at least part of me is, __**extremely **__cautious. I get that, but nothing bad's gonna happen any time soon, you-_

_**How do **__**you**__** know nothing bad's gonna happen? You're/ I'm not Clockwork! You/I can't just look into some random TV screen and see that everything's gonna be okay! You-**_

_ They're not random TV screens, they were made for the soul purpose of Clockworks future sight-_

_ **Well, will you at that, nonchalant boy here ****does**** have a brain! By the way, have you/me noticed where you are yet?**_

_I am **not** nonchalant! And what do **you** mean by-_

Danny looked up, noticing his surroundings for the first time since he started his little 'conversation' with his smart-alack inner-voice.

He was in the hallway, the glowing green chandeliers shining just above his head, he was right in front of number 14's door, turned around like he was about to head back.

_YOU TRICKED ME!_

_ **All's fair in love and war, or in this case, sleep and guard, ha!**_

_I'm gonna-_

_ **What are you gonna do to me Danny? Strangle me? You know you would be strangling yourself if you did that.**_

__Danny sighed loudly, giving in to his annoying inner-voice and going back to patrolling the eerie, yet somehow hospitable, halls.

**YES! Finished the chapter! Their first night in the Ghost Zone. I know the Hotel's a little random, but I have my reasons. Now introducing, yet another, one of Danny's inner voices! The protective non-destructive one, such a sweet little thing, isn't it? :P riiiiiiiiiigggggggghhhhhhtttt.**

**So, I'll be getting another update in ASAP. Sorry for this one being a little late, my mind's practically filled to the brim with plot-bunnies and I can't find my broom. Any way, hope you liked this chapter! :D**


	5. Who What Where How

**Heyo everybody! I gotsa another chapter for ya :D! Sorry it's a little late, been traveling a lot lately. MY AUNTS WEDDING! :D :D:D, _sob*_ I'm so happy for her... **

_**sob***_** GREAT ****_GREAT_ _GREAT-_Thanks too:**

**Leo112-(****I'm glad my story looks good to you :D, Payment? For the hotel? Now that would be evil :D, he he he... it would be pretty interesting, but no, I got something else planned... **_**evil, insane laughter***_**... Thanks for the reviews! :D)**

**DannySamLover20-(****Ikr :D, sometimes Danny just... Pfft, lol! :D, Don't worry, I'm hangin' on to this story till' my last breath ;D, Thanks for the review! :D)**

**sonshine4ever-(****Madness is my middle name :D ****_insane laughter*,_ expect extremely weird (and confusing yet satisfying) story's from me, original is my second middle name... sort of... Thanks for the review!:D)**

**FreeTOBeMe1311-(****o.O I know what you mean... lol, kidding! :D the inner voice will not rest, I'm telling you! Thanks for the review! :D)**

**nycorral-(****I'm glad you're excited :D! Thanks for the review! :D)**

**KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913-(**_**Very **_**interesting... :D There's more comin' so keeps your hat on! :D Thanks for the review :D!)**

**Jazzy Girl Kataanglover-(****With the plot in my possession, I can ****_rule the WORLD!_ _insane evil laughter* _the hotel was very random, yes, but necessary for the story... uhh... Thanks for the review! :D)**

* * *

><strong>Disclaimer: I-sa don't-sa own-sa Danny-sa Phantom-sa, <em>incoherent mumbling* <em>**

** A Rock And A Hard Place**

_So... tired..._

That was the last thing he remembered thinking, before _this_.

Sam was leaning him front of him, her hand on his shoulder, and Tucker was standing above him, both of them had worried expressions on their faces.

"What happened?" Danny asked, standing up with the help of his two friends, he leaned back,

audible cracks sounding as he stretched.

"That's what we wanted to ask you, me and Sam found you out in the hall, dude, you were out cold!" Tucker said emphasizing the _'out cold' _part of his sentence.

_That_ woke Danny up.

"_What? _Is everyone okay? How long've you been trying to wake me up?When did you guys wake-"

"Danny! Stop. Everyone's _fine_, I came out to get you and Tuck, but you were just lying against the wall, right next to my door, I think I might've hit you with the door by the way, so, uh... sorry, and I don't know the Ghost Zones time function, so I'm not sure how long I've been awake, my watch says right now it's about... 7:00 in the human world, so maybe 6:45, on earth."

Danny blinked, processing the information into his tired brain for a few seconds, before his eyes widened and he disappeared, probably to check on everyone else.

"Man, he worries way to much, and, did you say you found him outside your door..." Tucker wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"TUCKER!" Sam shouted, kicking him as hard as humanly possible in the shin.

"OW!" Tucker screamed, falling to the floor, holding his abused leg.

"GUYS!" Danny flew out of the wall, and over to his two friends, thinking they were being attacked.

The three friends heard a door swing open from down the hall.

"WOULD YOU NERDS QUIT INTERRUPTING MY BEAUTY-" Paulina stopped, seeing who Danny, who was, as you probably guessed, in ghost form.

"IT'S DANNY PHANTOM! EEK!" The she-witch screeched, pointing at the ghost-boy like he was the latest fashion compliment.

The effect of her screams (and probably Danny, Sam's, and Tucker's too) was instant, all the doors lining the halls swung open, the students and teacher flooding out, Danny's parents came out with two Fenton bazookas at the ready, murder in their eyes.

For two seconds, the place was silent, the two groups processing what they were seeing.

"I LOVE YOU, PHANTOM!" Paulina squealed again, and all heck broke loose.

Danny's mother and father started to shoot at Danny, his fathers missing by miles, while the halfa had trouble dodging his mothers, everyone was on the ground, arms over their heads like in a tornado drill.

Danny grabbed Tucker and Sam, flying through the wall next to him, he set his two friends on the ground, transforming back into his human form just before his parents rushed in, man, was he lucky his room was right there.

"Danny? Where's Phantom? Don't lie to me, I know he was in here." Danny blinked, feigning innocence and stared at his two friends on the floor, 'shocked.'

"Uhh... he dropped Sam and Tuck in here then just flew through the wall," Danny's gaze hardened, though on the inside he was laughing like a madman.

"He told me to stay out of trouble when it came to you two, now I see why." His parents blinked and he could feel his eyes tearing from the laughter he was holding in, he looked at his friends again, seeing the expressions on their faces, he could feel the corner of his mouth twitching.

"Well... okay, then, uh... we'll get him later?" Jack turned to Maddie, silently questioning her, she shrugged and walked out the door, her husband following her.

As soon as the door closed, the trio burst into laughter, Danny rolled around on the floor, Sam was doubled over, and Tucker hit his fist against the floor.

"Oh... my... gosh... HA HA HA!" Danny tried to speak, but he burst into laughter again.

"What are... we... laughing at?" Sam stuttered between lung-busting giggles, falling back against the floor, holding her stomach.

"I... don't... know-ho-ho..." Danny laughed, trying to stand up, but instead falling back down, right next to Sam.

The three best friends giggled uncontrollably for a good while before finally calming down, Tucker was leaning on his arm against the wall, holding his knees, Sam was sitting up against the wall, Danny's head in her lap.

The two lovebirds blushed as they noticed the position they were in, Danny tried to sit up, but ended up bonking heads with Sam, who'd been trying to stand up, this caused them to blush even darker as they both stood up.

"Blushy moment number... 80! congratz, you two, you've reached the 80th blush mark!" Tucker said, smirking at the two as they stumbled over apologies, their blushes getting darker by the second.

"SHUT UP, TUCKER!" The two shouted, turning toward the techno-geek.

"Oh, crud." Tucker whimpered, turning around to try and escape, but ended up face to face with Danny Phantom.

Oh, the torture that commenced...

**(I believe this is the great line break that everyone's been talking about... I like it :D)**

After forcing Tucker to quit calling them lovebirds in the most inhumane ways possible (taking his PDA and threatening to give it to the next ghost passing, or Technus, of course) Danny and Sam finally let the techno-geek go, PDA in hand.

"You know he's not going to stick to that promise." Sam said, more as a fact than a question.

"Yeah... but, hey, it's worth a shot." Danny replied, shrugging.

The two lovebirds walked out of the room (Danny back in his human form) to meet their fellow travelers in the hall. They found everyone sitting in groups, the populars, the nerds, and the grown-ups (much to Mr. Lancer's obvious dismay.)

They found Tucker trying to catch a date with Valerie, who somehow ended up with the populars.

_'Maybe they aren't so bad after all...'_

Danny's musing's were cut short by a flying Tucker, two explanations: one, he wished for powers again and Desiree just _happened_ to be walking by, or, two, one word, jocks.

_'or maybe not.'_

Danny sighed as he and Sam walked over to their concussive friend, slowly picking him up, just in case he really did get a concussion.

_'Wouldn't be surprised-'_

_ **'With all his wise-cracks, I-you wouldn't be either'**_

_'What? We're the same person-'_

_ **'That's why I said I-you, you smart-aleck.'**_

_'I'm starting to wonder if you're one of the three stooges, if-'_

_ **'You caught me, the names Curly and by impossible means I'm somehow projecting my voice into your brain, if you have one that is, nyuck nyuck nyuck.'**_

_'Oh a wise guy, eh-?'_

_ **'Hey, buddy, I'm the jokester here, don't go stealin' my mojo, mojo-jojo.'**_

_'Power-puff-girls, really! I-'_

_ **'Gasp! How'd you know? I knew you had another dirty little secret other than that alter-ego o' yours...'**_

_'What! No, no, no, you got it all wrong-'_

_ **'That's what they all say, now get in the car, guy, we're goin' downtown.'**_

_'You'll never take me alive-'_

"Danny, you okay?" Sam's voice rang in his ears, interrupting his mildly (extremely) disturbing thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah... yeah, I'm okay." Sam gave him another worried look before turning back to Tucker.

_'Sam...'_

_**'Make a move, man, she's not gonna be open forever-'**_

_'Oh, shut up!'_

Danny turned away from his friends, looking over everyone. No one was missing, that was a good thing, now he just needed to keep it that way.

_**'That's gonna be pretty hard if you keep-'**_

_'I said... Shut UP!'_

_ **'Sheesh man, just sayin'...'**_

_ 'Gah-!'_

"Hey, Danny? You sure you're okay?" Sam's _angelic_ voice interrupted his inward talking.

_**'Angelic...'**_

_'Let. It. GO!'_

"Yeah, I'm fine," Danny looked up at his best friend, the only one he had other than Tucker, and Jazz, but, you know, she was his sister, so it didn't really count... did it? Oh, well... Sam's face was worried, surprising, but the most shocking thing in her expression... it was like she was begging him to tell her what was wrong.

_'Whoa...'_

"Really, Sam, I'm okay." Danny reassured her, taking her hand in his, Sam blushed, looking down at their hands.

"Clueless..." Tucker's joking voice came out of nowhere, spoiling the moment for the two. They turned to glare at their friend, their eyes linked and the glare melted, as did the world around them.

_'Her eyes are so beautiful...'_

Danny felt like he could stare at them for hours, he didn't notice he was leaning in until an 'ahem' forced him to break out of his trance.

Tucker stared warily at the lovebirds, making Danny want to punch him in the face.

_'Whoa, where'd that come from?'_

_ **'Your inner dark-side...'**_

_'Don't even joke about that!'_

_ **'Oh, you mean don't joke about D-'**_

_'Don't you dare!'_

_ **'Da-'**_

_'STOP IT!'_

_ **'Dan-'**_

_'OH NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!'_

_ **'Ah, ah, ah, you hurt me, you hurt you...'**_

_'You sound like Vlad.'_

_ **'Gasp! I am insulted!'**_

_'Good.'_

Danny tuned into the real word, Tucker and Sam were staring at him, weird looks on their faces.

"What?"

"Dude, your face..."

"What's wrong with my face?"

"Nothing's wrong with your face, dude, it's just..."

"What?"

"Uhh... well, you just... look like... umm... you're in conversation with a someone who's insulting you or something..." Danny blinked.

"Well, maybe _you _insulted me."

"How!"

"Well..."

"Guys!" Sam interrupted the awkward conversation going on between the two idiots she called best friends.

"What?" And now they answer at the same time, what was up with them?

"Mind tuning it down a little, people are staring..." It was true, everyone had their heads turned to the trio, questioning looks on their faces.

"Nothing to see here people, go back to... **whatever** you were doing." Danny announced to the crowd/s, everyone obeyed, turning back to the people they were talking too.

_'Well, glad to know they're listening.'_

_ '__**As they all do so **__**very**__** often...'**_

___'Oh, my-'_

"-go talk to the manager, there was one, wasn't there, Danny?" Sam asked, turning toward her spaced out friend, he really would do well as an astronaut.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, there was-"

"Howdy, y'all, how's it goin'?" The chubby inn owner appeared right beside Danny, smiling like an idiot.

"GHOST!" Danny's parents stood up, taking out random weapons for ghost annihilation.

"Top o' the mornin', folks, how'd ya sleep?" Duncan turned to the scientist's, still grinning like a madman, which, in this case, he was.

Danny's parents looked at each other, confused that ghost wasn't cowering in fear yet.

"Mom, Dad, this is the inn owner, Mr. Dweitler. He gave us all a place to stay last night." Everyone turned to Danny as he said that, wondering what he was talking about until they finally took a look around, loud gasps and murmurs of 'where are we?' and 'How did we get in here?'

"Danny, sweetie, how did we all get in here? I know we fell into the Ghost Zone, but we couldn't possibly have just fell on the beds." Maddie asked, Danny cringed, sputtering and wondering how to answer her question.

"Uh, well, Mr. Dweitler helped me get you all in here, uh... awkward..." Danny looked to the side as everyone stared at him in shock. Seconds passed and he started to wonder if they were going to stop staring at him any time soon, he decided to break the the ice.

"By the way, Mr. Lancer..." The teacher blinked, processing the means of Danny singling him out, slowly, his face turned red with embarrassment, Danny's parents turned to Mr. Lancer, silently asking what their son was insinuating, the populars and nerds followed their example.

"Thanks for letting us stay, Mr. Dweitler," Danny said to the innkeeper once he was sure everyone was distracted.

"No problem, son, just doin' ma job." The ghost replied, a look of pride on his face. Danny smile, reaching into his pocket and taking out the room keys.

"Well, we have to get back to the human realm, so, here are your keys." Danny extended the keys toward Duncan, but the ghost pushed them back, a look of fear on his face.

"No, no, no, boy. Uh... why not you an' your friends stay anotha' night-"

"We really need to get back-"

"No, I insist..." Danny was getting annoyed, the persistent ghost kept pushing the keys back in his hands, didn't the guy get that he wanted to leave?

"Look, Mr. Dweitler, we want to leave, so we're going to leave, NOW TAKE YOUR STUPID KEYS!" Sam yelled at the innkeeper, pinning him to the wall.

"B-but ya can't leave, he said-"This struck Danny's curiosity.

"_Who_ said what?" He and Sam were pinning the ghost to the wall, keeping him there.

"Uh... umm... er..." The manager stuttered, whimpering, he couldn't phase through the wall! How were they doing this?

"You can leave! Just let me go!" He shouted, shivering.

"We want to know who you were talking about." Danny glared at Dweitler, tightening his grip on Duncan's arm.

"I-I-I... sorry!" The ghost shouted as he charged an ecto-blast in his hand, shooting it at Danny's chest.

The halfa flew backwards and into the opposite wall, the hallways were pretty thin, so it wasn't that long away.

"Danny!" Sam shouted, still gripping the innkeeper, he phased out of her grip and through the ceiling. Sam took no notice as she ran to her crush, who was slowly sitting up, rubbing his head.

"Ow, little guy can hit hard." He muttered as he stood up with the help of Sam.

The hallway was silent, everyone was staring at the two lovebirds.

**Sorry if this chapter was a little rushed, one: the wedding _sob*_ and two: school just started, so you know. The voice has made a comeback! _'Thank you, thank you very much.'_ Now, there's a part in here that says the innkeeper ghost couldn't phase through the wall, but did later on, that was while only Sam was keeping him, with Danny, he couldn't phase through at all, it's a natural power and there won't be much mention of it, but it'll be there none the less. :D :D :D!**


End file.
